


Enjoy the Ride

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Lemon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, random hook up, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: And, long story short, that was how you ended up sucking an almost-stranger’s dick in an out of service rest room at the amusement park...





	Enjoy the Ride

You were so focused on steadying your rapidly beating heart, you didn’t even notice the man slide into the seat beside you. Your eyes were closed and the sound of blood rushing in your ears was so loud it drowned out the tinny voice of the announcement that sounded overhead. Was it too late to get off? Yep, there was the attendant checking the safety belts. You were beyond saving now.

“Riding alone?” a voice to your left sounded, breaking you out of your trance.

You opened your eyes, trying not to look at the length of twisting track in front of you. You weren’t even moving yet but the sight had your stomach flipping and turning as if the ride had already started. You looked over at the seat beside you and into the eyes of a young man. If you hadn’t been so intent of trying not to throw up, you might have noticed he was cute—dark wavy hair falling into wide, curious eyes and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. A playful smirk twisted the corner of his mouth and you felt your stomach do another backflip.

“Uh, yeah. I was here with my friend but… she chickened out and ditched me.”

The man laughed. “Oh man, I’m sorry,” he said. “First time?”

The roller coaster lurched to life beneath you and your hands tightened on the safety belt. You swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

“You can hold my hand if you get scared.”

“Thanks.” 

“I’m Ace, by the way.”

“I’m—”

But you never got to introduce yourself because your voice was stolen away by the wind as the roller coaster plummeted down the first incline. You heard Ace laughing in your ear and he held out his hand. You took it without hesitation, gripping tight enough you were certain you would crack a few bones, but he didn’t complain, only whooped in glee.

When it was all over, he didn’t let go.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he teased, giving your hand a playful squeeze.

You chuckled. “No, it really wasn’t. It was kind of thrilling, actually, I feel like I could do anything right now.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Anything, eh?”

And, long story short, that was how you ended up sucking an almost-stranger’s dick in an out of service rest room at the amusement park.

His fingers tightened in your hair.

“Ah, fuck,” he groaned, his hips jerking forward into your mouth. “How did you get so good at this?”

You released his cock with an obscene sound and winked up at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” you teased, before diving back down to swirl your tongue around the head.

He swore again, his legs almost buckling underneath him. He scrabbled for purchase on the counter, breath rushing out of him and head falling back against the mirror. You peeked up at him from under your lashes, the sight of his cheeks flushed red under his freckles, his mouth falling open in a silent moan, his eyelids fluttering closed—it was all so _erotic_. Add in the possibility of being caught by a park worker at any time…

You weren’t normally a thrill seeker, but that ride had awakened what seemed like a whole new person in you. Someone who was sexy and confident and not afraid to go after exactly what she wanted. And what that inner you wanted right now was to make this boy fall apart beneath your mouth and hands.

A guttural growl escaped his throat as you took as much of his as you could, fighting the urge to gag as he hit the back of your throat. You swallowed around him and suddenly he was pulling you away, gritting his teeth as he fought back his release. He hauled you to your feet, immediately spinning you around to press your ass against the counter, wedging a leg between your thighs.

“Fuck me, that was hot,” he panted, his warm breath fanning your face. His gaze flickered between your eyes and your mouth, his teeth grazing his bottom lip. You felt the overwhelming urge to bite it too.

You chuckled and looped your arms around his neck, lips hovering over his in an almost-kiss. You heard his sharp intake of breath as you ground your hips against him. “Was that a request, cowboy?” you smirked.

His eyes widened momentarily, then he grinned. “God, yes,” he groaned, leaning in to capture your lips in a messy kiss.

His tongue coaxed your mouth open and you gladly complied, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his already sex-tousled hair. He groaned again, hooking his hands underneath your thighs and lifting you onto the counter, pressing between your legs eagerly.

You found the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his chiselled stomach and chest, revelling in the way his muscles twitched and flexed under your wandering hands. His hands left your hips for a moment as he tossed the article aside and then he was pressing back into you, skin feverish with want, hands dropping to slip under your shorts and palmed eagerly at the curve of your ass.

You mewled into his mouth as he grinded against you, the pressure on your clit over your clothes felt incredible. But you needed more. He seemed to read your mind as one hand sneaked around to your front and popped the button on your shorts. You lifted your hips off the counter to let him slide your shorts along with your panties down your thighs and discard them on the floor.

He pushed your shirt up over your breasts, tugging the cup of your bra down to take a nipple in his mouth, chuckling against your skin as you cried out and arched into him. You could feel his hard length pressed hot and heavy against the bare skin of your thigh and a sudden panicked thought crossed your mind.

“Wait do you have a—”

He pulled back and smirked, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a little foil packet. “Why do think I still have my pants on?”

He dived back in eagerly, fingers probing your entrance. You bit your lip as he slid two digits in effortlessly to the knuckles. You bucked against his hand as he curled them toward him, his thumb rolling over your clit over and over until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Damn it, Ace, I need you. Now,” you whimpered, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

It was all the encouragement he needed as he withdrew his fingers and rolled the condom over his length. Then he was pressing inside you, filling and stretching you so deliciously you couldn’t help but throw your head back and moan. His pace was wild and erratic from the start, eager to please, impatiently chasing release. His hand returned to your clit, pinching and rolling it between his fingers, listening for each little gasp, every little moan that told him exactly when he was doing something right. It wasn’t long before he had you teetering on the very edge of your climax.

His lips left your neck, where his teeth had been worrying a bright purple hickey into your skin, to reclaim your lips, swallowing your moans as he finally pushed you over the edge. He followed closely after, collapsing against you and sighing in content as he buried his face in your heaving chest.

You hummed happily, stroking his hair, enjoying the afterglow just a little while longer. Then the sound of your phone beeping pulled you out of your reverie. 

“Oh shit, I forgot to meet my friend!”

There was mad scramble to redress. Ace took significantly less time than you and leaned against the wall to watch you struggle with your shorts. You shot him a glare. 

“You could always help, you know?”

He grinned. “Nah, you got this.”

It wasn’t until much later that you realised he only wanted to stare at your butt as you wiggled it back into your clothing.

As you parted ways outside the restroom, after checking to make sure no one was around to see you, Ace took hold of your hand and pulled you against him to kiss you one last time. When you broke apart, he was looking at you in awe.

“I’d really like to see you again, if that okay?”

You smiled, holding out your hand for his phone. “You’d better call me, cowboy.”

Later, heading home after your friend had finished berating you for leaving her alone, she asked:

“So, did you enjoy the ride?”

You blushed heavily, letting a small smile cross your features as you clutched your phone in your hand.

“Boy, did I ever.”


End file.
